A modern communication device may need to switch networks due to mobility of the device and other reasons. As such, network switching may occur while the device is maintaining a data and/or voice connection. Forcing the user to reestablish the connection after the network switch occurs is inconvenient and improved methods and devices are needed for handling network switches.